


Slug Club Seduction

by MartinsMartin



Series: Harry Potter Futanari Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Blaise Zabini, Futanari, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinsMartin/pseuds/MartinsMartin
Summary: Blaise Zabini grew up learning seduction at the knee of her mother. Whilst not often able to use her skills, she relished any challenge she could get. Sitting next to the boy-who-lived at Slughorn's lunch club on the Hogwarts Express proved to be too tempting, especially when Harry is responsive.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: Harry Potter Futanari Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Slug Club Seduction

Blaise Zabini

She couldn't be human, that much he was certain of. No witch had ever been able to suffocate him so completely with her sexuality. Blaise's presence in the chair next to him had left him a flustered mess.

The Black Widow's daughter had never been on his radar. She was merely another face in the mass of Slytherins who followed Malfoy. Now that he sat and looked at the raven-haired beauty he couldn't help but be in awe of her. Her hair was silky and wavey, reach down her back. Her high cheekbones and sculpted face belied intelligence and good humour which could lighten up a room. She effortlessly drew eyes to her with both her smile and her beautifully sculpted breasts.

How he has missed the Italian beauty for five years he would never know, but even now he was sure he would not forget her. Sitting next to her was intoxicating. The meal had been all slow deliberate touches, and sultry whispers caressing his ear. The build up of tension was infused into his very being, only encouraged by the fuck-me eyes she was sending him.

Harry very nearly moaned aloud for the table announcing their game, when she laid her hand with characteristic softness on his upper thigh. Her digits now were so close to his yearning cock, tantalisingly so. Teasing him. No more he decided, the succubus has had her fun, it's time to take control.

She was sitting very close to him now, near enough sitting in his lap. They were getting some side-eyes from other people around the table as they straddled the edge of decency. Driven by overwhelming lust he roughly snatched her hand and placed it onto his rock hard cock.

For a mere moment, he felt triumph. One step closer to sweet release. It only took a turn of his head to bring that fallacy crashing down. Judging by the grin on her face, Zabini was more than pleased with his actions.

Without missing a beat the beautiful young woman began to massage his length. Even though his trousers, her rubbing felt like heaven. Then as if by magic Blaise slipped her hand through his flys and wrapped her manicured hand around his cock. Harry couldn't help but gasp as his brain short circuited. This certainly didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the table with the pair getting some odd looks now.

Sensually, Blaise stroked his cock, edging him towards the edge. She caressed his manhood with deliberate movements. Each one easier than the last as Harry's precum offered precious lubrication.

"Alright then, thank you all for coming. I hope to see you all at my next friendly get together." Slughorn said, breaking through the cloud of lust which had descended over the pair. "We should be arriving at Hogwarts in 30 minutes so get into your uniform soon. Cheerio."

And with that people began to get up and leave. Harry vaguely noticed that Neville and Ginny appeared to be happily chatting on their way out. "Well loverboy, I hope you don't think I'm done with you yet. Follow me," the sultry Italian babe whispered into his ear, grabbing him by the tie and playfully dragging him along.

A couple of carriages down Blaise slid open a door on the left before dragging him in. The room was dimly lit and dominated by a large king-sized bed. The bedroom had an austere design but it was by no means unclean. Clearly, someone forgot to mention these carriages to him.

Before he could even fully comprehend the bedroom, his lover grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. Their lips met in a clash of passion. Her tongue aggressively ran along the front of his teeth, massaging his mouth with long slow swipes. As she went to breathe in Harry expertly wrapped his lips around her tongue, sucking it in, tasting blood. She had bitten him, the wild thing. Their kissing was wild and frantic, all bruises and bites, teeth clicking together whilst she bit his lip.

The seductress leaned in close, her naked thigh pressed up tightly against his covered cock. Like an animal in heat, Harry rutted up against her leg. His inexperience betraying him as the Black Widow's daughter took control. Her hands guided him as he removed her clothing. Golden-brown skin glistening with sweat. Her lips swollen from their battle.

A moment rest, they broke apart. Breathing heavier than he had previously seen from her, she finally allowed her blouse to fall and her perfect boobs to hang free. It was overwhelming for his young mind. Blaise's boobs were perfect, firm and round, topped with flawless dark nipples.

It was overwhelming. Harry came with a shudder in his pants. He felt momentary bliss before realising what had happened. Embarrassment overtook him realising he had busted so quickly. It didn't seem to have slowed Blaise at all. She continued to remove his clothing. Laying loving kisses along his now exposed skin.

Red with embarrassment Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. Completely naked he couldn't help but feel exposed. As he strained to catch his breath he took a moment to appreciate the beauty in front of him. Blaise was normally only slightly taller than him but with the heels she wore now the height difference was at least 4 inches. Her womanly figure and curves were eye-catching, her round bum was tantalising in its perfection. Just out of reach.

Slowly she turned to expose her completely naked front. "What!" Harry yelped, caught off guard by the massive cock that Blaise had between her legs. 12 inches of dark, rock hard cockmeat dangled in front of him, supported by a pair of enormous balls. He could see she was completely hairless, Harry couldn't help but think it looked oddly beautiful.

"Do you like my cock that much, Mr Potter" Blaise cooed, her Italian accent seeping through. She strutted towards him, hips swing tantalizingly in the late evening light. A sheen of sweat along her cock allowed her to slowly stroke her member to full length as she walked. "Returning the favour is only fair play is that not right Harry." Blaise purred, raising one delicate eyebrow as if begging him to deny her.

In truth, Harry was mesmerised. He reached out warily, wrapping his hand around his lovers massive cock, only now appreciating the magnitude of it, his hand unable to wrap around it completely. Gently he began to stroke her long sleek girl-cock trying to mirror what she had done to him earlier. All thoughts of protest had fled in the face of this beautiful shrine to feminity.

"How about you give it a kiss Harry," Blaise started firmly, more command than a question.

Without a word of argument, he leant forward laying a gentle kiss on her musky cock head. Breathing in her scent Harry let out an involuntary moan. Letting his swollen lips spread around the tip of her cock Harry began to massage the end with his mouth. Wet with his saliva he found himself able to take more of her cock into his warm tight mouth than he would have thought. Consumed with lust Harry began to sloppily worship the tall column of cock.

When he finally drew a breathless moan from the bronze beauty's lips Harry couldn't help but look upwards, triumph shining in his emerald eyes. The pair of young lovers made eye contact, starting through the haze of sweat and lust. Harry hollowed his cheeks swallowing deeply, stoking the flames of passion between her legs.

However, this was not to be the case for long. A pair of smooth strong hands suddenly grabbed the back of his head. Running their fingers through his messy raven hair. Then without warning the Slytherin slut began to pull his head closer, forcing her thick cock down the handsome young man's spasming throat. Harry felt his throat give way in what could only be described as panic. Slowly inch by inch Blaise slid her cock down his abused throat, deeper and deeper, cutting off his breath. Harry tried to push her thighs back but Blaise was stronger.

Just as Harry thought he might pass out, his chin hit Blaise's beautiful round nutsack. By now she was giving him the most beautiful pearly white smile he had ever seen. He felt a strange sense of pride for giving her this pleasure.

Then with as much warning as her entry, Blaise quickly thrust back emptying his abused throat, but not pulling out entirely. On instinct, Harry began to lavish the head of her cock with his tongue. Swirling it around the girthy edge, swallowing the salty precum which had flood his mouth and throat.

Harry was much more prepared when she thrust back down his throat. Swallowing as his throat was invaded, his gag-reflex sputtering as she pillaged his mouth. The dark-skinned beauty was not going to give him any respite however and began to fuck his face with great intensity.

Blaise set an exhausting pace. Abusing her lover's throat as she humped his face, her bum clenching with exertion. Harry was delirious, with desire or lack of oxygen he did not know. He also could not deny that his cock was harder than it had ever been.

When she finally removed her vast baby-maker from his throat he couldn't help but be a bit relieved.

With a strength that he didn't know she had, he was pushed back further onto the bed and his legs were spread. Before he could confusedly ask what she was doing Blaise dipped down and captured his swollen lips. Their cocks lay against each other between their tight firm bodies. His cock was dwarfed by the enormity of her baby maker, arousing him as much as the warmth of their kiss did.

"Suck," Blaise demanded lifting her fore and middle fingers to his lips. He consumed them with a girlish moan, sucking on their length from base to tip with as much care as he had shown with her cock.

With her fingers nice and wet she pulled them out before starting to play with his virgin butthole. Carefully she began to push her fingers into his tight hole, scissoring them as she went, scraping his insides deliciously. Harry couldn't help but come after not even half a minute of being played with.

Blaise gaily laughed, "I just knew you were a butt slut Potter." He made to protest but couldn't find his voice, whether because of the pleasure her fingering was giving him or because he didn't believe in what he was trying to say was irrelevant.

By the time Blaise had slipped two more fingers had been roughly into his butt, Harry was light-headed with pleasure. His tight ring stretched around her lively fingers. Unexpectedly Harry felt a weird warm feeling in his bowels, "A spell to make things easier," Blaise remarked. Her casual use of wandless magic impressed him despite the situation.

Harry let forth a deep growl as Blaise speared his tiny rosebud with the tip of her massive shaft of meat, slowly it delved deeper and deeper into him. Despite his exposed position, laying here with his legs spread wide he couldn't help but feel content. It did not take long for her enormous cock to bottom out in his ass, her entire shaft buried deep. Her smooth warm hips slapping against his exposed rear.

And then the flood came.

Harry thought he might pass out when Blaise began thrusting into him. When she was initially balls deep in him, Harry thought he had peaked, reached Nirvana. He was wrong. Blaise began to ream his asshole at a frankly brutal pace. Sawing her delicious foot along in and out of him, rubbing against his pleasure spot as she went. Waves of fulfilment bounced through him as her cock rocked his very soul.

The room was quickly filled with the wet slapping of her sweaty hips against his pale hips, each thrust eliciting a girly moan from Harry. He could barely think clearly at this point, so overcome with sexual pleasure throughout his entire being.

This insane pace could not keep up forever though. "It's time to go slowly baby," she whispered to him, licking his ear. Grabbing hold of his spread ankles she pulled them together and pushed them back over his head. Cock in his ass, cum on his chest, he was now folded in half and loving it. Painstakingly slowly she began to thrust into and out of his now gaping hole.

When Blaise's pace began to become erratic he knew something was going on. Her orgasm seemed to hit her like a runaway train, baby batter began to flood his already full bum, her hips shaking in exultation as she bucked wildly. Semen gushed deeper into him, pints and pints of white fluid draining from her balls. Jets of thick girl-cum filled him, spreading deeply into his guts.

After an intense 15 minutes, they both finally relaxed in a sweaty heap, with Blaise laying on top of him. What would come next Harry didn't know what was to come to next but he was sure he wanted more of whatever this was.

"Listen here, Harry. You are going to keep my cum in you all evening, throughout the whole opening feast. Am I clear?" Harry couldn't help but nod, not wanting to upset his beautiful lover. His quick acceptance was rewarded with a gorgeous grin from the girl above him. "Good. I will see you later." With a kiss on the cheek, she was up and off the bed.

It may not have been the train journey he expected, but he enjoyed it.

Next up is Alicia Spinnet in Magic Hands


End file.
